


What We Need / То, что нам нужно

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>обнимашки после 11.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Need / То, что нам нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577624) by [pineapplefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplefan/pseuds/pineapplefan). 



Дин бросает взгляд на Сэма, который спит на пассажирском сиденьи, прислонившись к прохладному стеклу.  
Сердце тут же дергается в груди.  
Сэм всегда спал неподвижно, чему Дин был очень благодарен в те редкие минуты, когда им приходилось делить одну кровать. Брат и не храпел – по крайней мере, большинство ночей: Дин даже не слышал его дыхание.  
Но этот подарок судьбы превратился в проклятие.  
Потому что сейчас Сэм выглядит почти как на полу той проклятой лачуги. Тихий. Безмолвный. Как мертвый.  
Дин тяжело сглатывает и переводит взгляд на грудь брата. Только увидев, как она опускается и поднимается, он возвращает глаза на дорогу. Его руки дрожали бы, если б он не вцепился в руль мертвой хваткой.  
Голову кружит, уши будто залило водой.  
_Почти…_ Он почти потерял Сэма. По-настоящему. Навсегда. Из-за объявшего чистого ужаса Дин чувствует себя как одурманенный. Воздух в тесном салоне Импалы кажется потяжелевшим, предметы теряют четкие очертания.  
Дин решает остановиться, когда убеждается, что они вырвались из Айдахо и теперь на подъезде к маленькому городишке Вайоминга. Будь Дин в лучшей форме, гнал бы всю ночь до самого бункера, дальше и дальше от национального леса Уоллова-Уитмен.  
Но изнеможение одерживает верх. Обычному придорожному мотелю он предпочитает более-менее приличную гостиницу, где можно будет и перекусить утром перед отъездом. Он хочет, чтобы брат хорошенько отдохнул, поэтому не скупится на небольшую роскошь.  
Для начала Дин решает заскочить в продуктовый магазин, затариться самым необходимым, затем снимает им номер. На это время Дин оставляет Сэма в машине, не желая будить без надобности. Когда он возвращается к Импале, осторожно стучит по стеклу – будит Сэма.  
Тот открывает глаза, встревоженный немного, но тут же видит за окном улыбающегося Дина.  
\- Вставай, спящая красавица, - Дин открывает пассажирскую дверь.  
Сэм отвечает усмешкой на усмешку и потирает заспанные глаза.  
\- Где мы? – хрипит он, приподнимается и обводит взглядом окрестности. При виде вывески на здании, у которого они остановились, Сэм удивленно поднимает бровь.  
\- Что? Нормальная гостиница?  
Дин пожимает плечами.  
\- Думаю, мы заслужили побаловать себя после охоты.  
\- Чертовски верно, - отвечает Сэм и вопросительно наклоняет голову. – Хотя, я думал, ты будешь вести всю ночь, - он смотрит на часы. – Совсем на тебя не похоже – остановиться в… - он еще раз косится на время, - полдевятого вечера.  
\- Ага, но я уже вырубаюсь, чувак. А у тебя вообще постельный режим. Значит, побалуемся роскошью, - он открывает дверь шире. – Давай, помогу.  
Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Не стоит, старик, все нормально. Просто бери сумки.  
Дин уступает, но замечает гримасу брата, когда тот выбирается из машины.

***  
Войдя в номер, Дин помогает Сэму устроиться на кровати и протягивает ему бутылку воды. Он знает, как важно не допустить обезвоживания после такой потери крови, тем более брат и так выглядит измученным.  
\- Спасибо, - Сэм с готовностью берет бутылку.  
Дин опускает взгляд его на живот.  
\- Дай-ка проверю, как там швы, - не терпящим возражений тоном говорит он.  
Сэм вздыхает, но все же задирает футболку.  
\- Вроде неплохо, - после беглого осмотра заключает Дин, - но одно неверное движение – и эти штуки разойдутся. Поаккуратнее, Сэм.  
Тот опять закатывает глаза.  
\- Знаю, Дин. Не салага уже.  
\- Нет, но зато ты неуклюжий лосяра, - Дин хлопает брата по плечу и подходит к столу, где оставил пакеты с едой. – Твой желудок не возражает немного пожрать?  
Сэм громко сглатывает.  
\- Давай чего поменьше.  
\- Злаковый батончик?  
После кивка Сэма, он бросает ему один, и еще один берет себе, в надежде, что чуть-чуть еды успокоит его разбушевавшийся желудок. По своему обычаю Дин открывает бутылку пива. Может, тогда его руки перестанут дрожать.  
Он осторожно садится на соседнюю кровать, берет пульт и начинает переключать каналы.  
Мелкими глотками отпивая воду, Сэм смотрит на Дина.  
\- Что, Сэм? – рычит Дин спустя пять минут.  
\- Ты как? Выглядишь напряженным.  
Дин не только выглядит, он чувствует себя сжатой пружиной. Ему хочется закричать от желания рассказать Сэму о случае в неотложке, но он не знает как. Ему хочется кричать от боли в груди – той, что поселилась в нем после выстрела и до сих пор не уходит.  
Зря они поехали на эту дурацкую охоту.  
\- Все нормально.  
Сэм знает, это вранье. И Дин знает, что от брата ничего не утаишь. Но Сэм не лезет с расспросами. Они не будут разбирать по крупицам чувства друг друга. Не сейчас.  
\- Как твои ребра?  
\- Бывало и похуже, - говорит Дин, и это чистая правда. Он едва замечает эту боль. Когда на экране появляется баскетбол, он кладет пульт на кровать. Наверное, Сэма заинтересует чемпионат. И брат перестанет сыпать вопросами.  
\- Чувак, это «Мартовское безумие»? Сделай погромче!  
Дин улыбается краем губ и отпивает пиво.

***  
Это случается посреди ночи.  
Сэм дрыхнет без задних ног, а Дин сидит за кухонным столиком и смотрит в раскрытую старую книгу. Поиски не приносят результата. Он не может уснуть. Как ему спать, когда Амара сцапала гребаного Люцифера вместе с Касом? Как ему спать, когда он едва не потерял Сэма, и сам чуть не умер от отравления – и все обратилось бы ничем. _Пустотой._  
Жаль, не он пристрелил Корбина.  
Господи, какая же глупость вышла.  
Он тянется за пивом, но рука дрожит, и бутылка летит со стола. По полу разлетаются мелкие осколки.  
Он порывается встать, чтобы убрать их, и в ту же секунду его тело пронзает острой болью. Дин не может пошевелиться. Попытка сделать вдох оборачивается острыми шипами боли в груди, в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы, и он едва подавляет стон.  
Он не может дышать. Он не может… Господи…  
\- Дин?  
Сэм просыпается и подлетает к нему в мгновение ока. Хватает Дина за плечи, слегка встряхивая.  
\- Ты чего? Дин?  
Когда Дин, наконец, отходит немного, он прижимает руку к груди. Он снова пытается втянуть воздух в легкие, но не может. Глаза застилает туман. Дин чувствует, как заваливается вперед, впечатывается в грудь брата.  
\- Тихо! Боже мой, Дин, дыши, старик. Просто дыши.  
\- Не… могу… - выдавливает Дин, губы словно распухли. Он зажмуривается, но вместо черных точек перед глазами видит мертвого Сэма.  
Он ощущает, как желчь поднимается к горлу и издает тихий стон. Сэм едва успевает отпрянуть, когда недавний скромный ужин покидает желудок Дина.  
Дину кажется, он падает со стула, но вдруг чувствует руку брата поперек своей груди. Он складывается пополам, и его снова выворачивает. На этот раз Сэм держит крепко, не отпускает. И Дин вцепляется в его руку, напоминая себе: Сэм здесь, Сэм _живой_. Пусть и не в лучшей форме. Сэм рядом, и это главное.  
Наконец ему удается вдохнуть, и ребра отзываются резкой болью. Сердце бешено колотится. Он без сил опускает голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь.  
\- Дин? – слышит он будто сквозь воду. – Скажи что-нибудь, чувак. Что случилось?  
\- Все нормально, - хрипит Дин. – Просто дай мне минутку.  
\- Ладно, ладно, приятель, - говорит Сэм, и Дин слышит, как от волнения подрагивает его голос.  
_Твою мать, Сэма на уши поставил_ , думает он. И если быть честным – он и сам немного перепугался. Сэм гладит Дина по спине, пока он пытается угомонить свое сердце. Он мелко втягивает воздух - глубоко дышать слишком больно. Когда дыхание немного выравнивается, брат спрашивает, может ли он встать. Дин кивает. Сэм нагибается перекинуть руку Дина через свое плечо.  
\- Я сам, Сэмми, - упирается Дин. – Швы порвешь…  
\- Заткнись, Дин.  
Обходя беспорядок на полу, Сэм отводит его к кровати. Он усаживает Дина на матрас и помогает облокотиться на изголовье, подсовывая под спину подушку. С неразборчивым «спасибо» Дин открывает глаза и пытается разглядеть брата. Тот, как оказалось, стаскивает с себя изгвазданную рубашку – не успел отскочить перед его внезапным приступом тошноты.  
\- Прости, Сэм, - выдыхает Дин. И ему действительно жаль. А еще он чертовски смущен и чувствует себя откровенно паршиво.  
\- Да брось, ерунда, - успокаивает Сэм, бросая рубашку на пол. – Знаешь, между нами говоря, мы сегодня оба нутром наружу.  
Дин тяжело сглатывает кислое во рту, представив, как Сэм одной только рукой придерживает простреленный живот.  
\- Не смешно.  
По лицу брата Дин видит, что тот и не пытается смеяться. Он смотрит, как Сэм тащит из ванной пару полотенец – прикрыть пол у кухонного стола. Убраться они могут и потом. Подойдя к крану, Сэм наполняет стакан водой и приносит его Дину.  
Сэм присаживается у Диновой кровати и щупает его лоб. Дин отмахнул бы его руку, как и обычно, будь у него силы.  
\- Дышать легче? – мягко спрашивает Сэм.  
Сердце все еще ощутимо бьется о ноющие ребра, но он хотя бы может сделать вдох.  
\- Да, - едва слышно отвечает он. И чувствует, что разговора не избежать. – Я объясню…  
Сэм опускает голову и облизывает губы. С глубоким выдохом он поднимается на ноги и садится на край кровати Дина.  
\- Потом.  
Прежде, чем Дин успевает хоть что-то ответить, Сэм притягивает его в объятие. Не крепкое, осторожное. Сэм помнит о своем штопаном животе и отбитых ребрах Дина. Он укладывает голову Дина на свое плечо, и они оказываются как две детали сложившегося паззла.  
\- Подождут разговоры… - шепчет Сэм, сжимая Дина чуть сильнее.  
Дин закрывает глаза и шумно вздыхает от облегчения. Он чувствует, как мерно бьется сердце Сэма, чувствует его теплое дыхание на своей шее. И это все, что ему нужно.  
Теперь он снова чувствует себя целым, как до минуты, когда все рухнуло и разбилось вдребезги. Осколки его сердца сложились вместе, соединенные объятиями брата.  
Скорее всего, завтра им предстоит поговорить. Возможно, Дину придется выложить на стол свои страхи, сожаления и душу. Это будет тяжелый разговор, для них обоих.  
Но сейчас…  
Сейчас им нужно не это.  
Сейчас они – две части единого целого.


End file.
